Light and Darkness
by DareDreamer
Summary: Everyone knows about the spiritual differences between light and darkness, the two most powerful forces in the universe, and the constant battles they have fought for dominance. But what no one knows is that, long before humans became a real problem, two unique dragon species were affected by these forces ever since they first evolved. And they, too, once shared in those battles.


_Thousands of years ago_

Since the beginning of time itself, there has always been two separate forces, struggling for control over the universe.

The first one, light, was always about peace, hope, love, healing, wisdom and mercy to their foe.

The other, darkness, focused only on hate, anger, destruction, fear, death and bloodshed.

Those two forces were now facing each other in a burned valley where gray clouds would occasionally block the sun until it forced itself to be shown again.

The dragon of light showed no signs of aggression, as if waiting for its counterpart to strike out of its inner rage. It had been taught from a young age to completely abolish all emotions of anger. Instead, its yellow eyes burned as bright as the sun with a warning to stand down.

The dragon of darkness did not heed this warning. Its blood red eyes, filled with the winged beast's anger, tried to penetrate the light dragon's merciful aura. In its own mind, any dragon who refused to fight would be called a coward. The black monster snarled and began to circle its enemy, itching for either of them to make the first move.

The Lightwing closed its eyes and concentrated, focusing on the Darkwing's very soul. It searched and searched, looking for signs of second thoughts and forgiveness… but all it found was its mind screaming at it to kill, maul and destroy in an exploding volcanic rage.

Its eyes shot open to see the Darkwing dive, screeching like a banshee. Instinctively, the Lightwing rolled to the side, now knowing what it had to do.

It had been told, after all, to make sure no trace of evil remained in this world. That no great, powerful force would ever taint it.

The Darkwing unleashed a barrage of plasma bolts at its foe, to which the Lightwing dodged and countered by blasting a bolt of its own plasma. The Darkwing hissed in pain as the projectile struck its side. The pain only increased its anger.

And, as the Lightwing knew, rage does not give power. It instead gives weakness through the deception of control. It had to use its enemy's own feeling against it.

The Darkwing was relentless, never going on the defensive but focusing on its enemy. Its body was completely consumed by evil, bent on the complete destruction of all Lightwings.

Once the entire Lightwing species had been dealt with, it would have the entire Darkwing species target and challenge the Alpha. And then, the dragon race would face a new age of leadership.

But the Lightwings would not allow a leadership filled with total domination and supremacy of the world. They believed dragons had a rightful place. Not as the dominant or lowest species that ever lived, but somewhere in between. A balance.

But neither species agreed with the other's terms. And, without any other dragon species' (or even the Alpha's) knowledge, a civil war broke out between the Lightwings and Darkwings. A war that would bring about heavy consequences for both species.

The Lightwing fell to the ground, its torso bleeding from its assailant's onslaught. The Darkwing was also wounded, with a scratch on its neck and bite marks on its front legs and tail. It placed both front legs over its defeated adversary, spread both wings and roared in victory. The Lightwing had given him a good fight…

…but it was not good enough yet.

The Darkwing opened its jaws, ready to kill its enemy. But a lone shrieking noise in the distance made him pause. He looked up and his inner rage sparked once again.

A whole bunch of Lightwings were flying straight towards him. No, wait, not him. He turned around to see multiple Darkwings roaring in anger as they, too, sped off towards the dragons of peace.

Seeing his chance in the distraction, the Lightwing raked the Darkwing across the face, causing him to snarl in pain. The Lightwing instantly regained its footing and took flight, followed by the Darkwing. Each of them flew alongside their own separate species, hovering in midflight as both sides charged towards each other.

With a battle roar, both Lightwing and Darkwing accelerated full speed towards each other as the two dragon armies did the same.

They collided with jaws snapping, tails thrashing and plasma bolts flying and striking their targets. Their roars carried on into the wind from their wings…

 _Viking Age_

 _"_ _So, both of us once fought against each other?"_ Toothless asked, awed. _"That's… terrible."_ His Light Fury mate nodded. _"I share the same thoughts."_ She replied. _"If the humans get word of this, they would probably document this as 'The War of the Furies', based on what they call us."_

 _"_ _But what about our concerns for the humans back then?"_ Toothless wondered. _"Weren't we dealing with them, too?"_ The Light Fury turned to him. _"Humans were the least of our matters."_ She said. _"We just thought they were important as worms and insects."_

Even though he wasn't human himself, that statement hurt the Night Fury.

 _"_ _How did the war end, then?"_ he questioned, wanting to stay on topic. _"The Alpha eventually discovered our motives."_ His lover responded. _"Angered, he forced our struggles to a halt and scolded the Darkwings for turning against another dragon species and punished those with too much darkness and evil in their hearts. As for the Lightwings, we were standing on the brink of extinction because of how many of us were killed."_

 _"_ _And if we had not taken refuge in the word beneath the sea, we would have been forgotten."_ Toothless still didn't understand. _"So why didn't you show signs of hostility around me, then?"_ The Light Fury's face lit up with a smile. _"Because you were different."_ She replied in a kind tone. _"Instead of madness and destruction in your heart like I expected, you showed something else. Care. Kindness. Protection. And most of all…"_

She slowly walked up to him and nuzzled his face, making both of them purr in satisfaction.

 _"…_ _Love."_

After the two Furies shared their moment as mates, the Light Fury continued on. _"The Darkwings remained under constant watch of the Alpha. But even he could not protect them from the human you call 'Grimmel', who began hunting the Darkwings one by one."_

The two dragons now stood on a cliffside, where the sun met the sea. _"If you and your human friends wish to defeat him, you will need the Lightwings' help."_ The Light Fury explained with a stern, hopeful expression. _"We must put aside our spiritual differences if we are to achieve victory and restore order to the world. This battle will not be simple, but it is unavoidable. And I fear that each and every one of us, human and dragon, will suffer a great, unshakable loss. But the only chance we have of stopping this mad hunter is together."_

Toothless looked out towards the sunset, knowing that his greatest battle was soon to come. His mate was right, there was a large chance someone would never return from this… but there was no other way.

 _"_ _Then we shall face him…"_

He gave his new lover another nuzzle as he heard his rider and the rest of his friends approaching.

 _"…_ _Together."_


End file.
